wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Материалы:NC 009719
LOCUS NC_009719 3914745 bp DNA circular BCT 05-SEP-2007 DEFINITION Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1, complete genome. ACCESSION NC_009719 VERSION NC_009719.1 GI:154250456 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1 ORGANISM Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1 Bacteria; Proteobacteria; Alphaproteobacteria; Rhizobiales; Phyllobacteriaceae; Parvibaculum. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D., Knepper,T.P., Eichhorn,P. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1T degrades centrally-substituted congeners of commercial linear alkylbenzenesulfonate (LAS) to sulfophenyl carboxylates and sulfophenyl dicarboxylates JOURNAL (er) Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (2007) In press PUBMED 17557839 REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Omega-oxygenation of the alkyl sidechain of linear alkylbenzenesulfonate (LAS) surfactant in Parvibaculum lavamentivorans(T) JOURNAL Arch. Microbiol. 183 (6), 369-377 (2005) PUBMED 16075201 REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D., Tindall,B.J., Rossello-Mora,R. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Parvibaculum lavamentivorans gen. nov., sp. nov., a novel heterotroph that initiates catabolism of linear alkylbenzenesulfonate JOURNAL Int. J. Syst. Evol. Microbiol. 54 (PT 5), 1489-1497 (2004) PUBMED 15388700 REFERENCE 4 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D., Knepper,T.P., Fischer,K. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Mineralization of individual congeners of linear alkylbenzenesulfonate by defined pairs of heterotrophic bacteria JOURNAL Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 70 (7), 4053-4063 (2004) PUBMED 15240283 REFERENCE 5 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Dong,W., Eichhorn,P., Radajewski,S., Schleheck,D., Denger,K., Knepper,T.P., Murrell,J.C. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Parvibaculum lavamentivorans converts linear alkylbenzenesulphonate surfactant to sulphophenylcarboxylates, alpha,beta-unsaturated sulphophenylcarboxylates and sulphophenyldicarboxylates, which are degraded in communities JOURNAL J. Appl. Microbiol. 96 (3), 630-640 (2004) PUBMED 14962144 REFERENCE 6 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D., Lechner,M., Schonenberger,R., Suter,M.J. and Cook,A.M. TITLE Desulfonation and degradation of the disulfodiphenylethercarboxylates from linear alkyldiphenyletherdisulfonate surfactants JOURNAL Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 69 (2), 938-944 (2003) PUBMED 12571015 REFERENCE 7 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Schleheck,D., Dong,W., Denger,K., Heinzle,E. and Cook,A.M. TITLE An alpha-proteobacterium converts linear alkylbenzenesulfonate surfactants into sulfophenylcarboxylates and linear alkyldiphenyletherdisulfonate surfactants into sulfodiphenylethercarboxylates JOURNAL Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 66 (5), 1911-1916 (2000) PUBMED 10788359 REFERENCE 8 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Copeland,A., Lucas,S., Lapidus,A., Barry,K., Glavina del Rio,T., Dalin,E., Tice,H., Pitluck,S., Saunders,E., Brettin,T., Bruce,D., Detter,J.C., Han,C., Schmutz,J., Larimer,F., Land,M., Hauser,L., Kyrpides,N., Mikhailova,N. and Richardson,P. CONSRTM US DOE Joint Genome Institute TITLE Complete genome sequence and annotation of Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1 JOURNAL Unpublished REFERENCE 9 (bases 1 to 3914745) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (31-JUL-2007) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 10 (bases 1 to 3914745) AUTHORS Copeland,A., Lucas,S., Lapidus,A., Barry,K., Glavina del Rio,T., Dalin,E., Tice,H., Pitluck,S., Saunders,E., Brettin,T., Bruce,D., Detter,J.C., Han,C., Schmutz,J., Larimer,F., Land,M., Hauser,L., Kyrpides,N., Mikhailova,N. and Richardson,P. CONSRTM US DOE Joint Genome Institute TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (18-JUL-2007) US DOE Joint Genome Institute, 2800 Mitchell Drive B100, Walnut Creek, CA 94598-1698, USA COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from CP000774. URL -- http://www.jgi.doe.gov JGI Project ID: 4003071 Source DNA available from David Schleheck (david.schleheck@unsw.edu.au) Bacteria available from DSMZ or NCIMB: DSM 13023 = NCIMB 13966. Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1 was enriched from a sewage treatment plant in Germany, was difficult to isolate (reference 1), and is the first representative of a novel genus in the alpha-subclass of Proteobacteria (reference 5). Parvibaculum lavamentivorans DS-1 is part of a defined three-member bacterial community which completely mineralises representative congeners of linear alkylbenzenesulfonate surfactants (reference 4). The community genome was established by DOE-JGI as part of the 2006 Microbes Program (see also JGI Project Id 4002763 testosteroni and 4002762 acidovorans). In addition, strain DS-1 catalyses the degradation of 16 other anionic and non-ionic commercial surfactants (reference 5), and generates degradation intermediates thereof. The organism thus represents the first tier of many environmentally important surfactant-degrading communities. Contacts: David Schleheck (david.schleheck@unsw.edu.au) Staffan Kjelleberg (kjelleberg@unsw.edu.au) Alasdair Cook (alasdair.cook@uni-konstanz.de) Paul Richardson (microbes@cuba.jgi-psf.org) Quality assurance done by JGI-Stanford Annotation done by JGI-ORNL and JGI-PGF Finishing done by JGI-LANL Finished microbial genomes have been curated to close all gaps with greater than 98% coverage of at least two independent clones. Each base pair has a minimum q (quality) value of 30 and the total error rate is less than one per 50000. The JGI and collaborators endorse the principles for the distribution and use of large scale sequencing data adopted by the larger genome sequencing community and urge users of this data to follow them. It is our intention to publish the work of this project in a timely fashion and we welcome collaborative interaction on the project and analysis. (http://www.genome.gov/page.cfm?pageID=10506376). COMPLETENESS: full length. Расположение РНК Категория:Нуклеоиды